While there are many headbands on the market which people, particularly women, can wear, primarily for aesthetic purposes, there is always a demand for such a band which provides a new and more aesthetically pleasing effect. In addition to pleasing aesthetics, women also want such headbands to be well constructed so that the aesthetics are enhanced by clean lines and the band maintains its shape and appearance and does not come apart in use over an extended period of time. These features should not be achieved at the expense of user comfort, as is the case for many existing bands which utilize a wire or plastic core with memory to hold the band in place. This method of securing the band detracts from wearer comfort by either pressing on the wearer's temples or being too loose to remain in place. All of these features should be available in a headband which is easily fabricated and thereby can be made and sold at a relatively inexpensive price.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a new and improved headband construction which is relatively simple and inexpensive to fabricate while providing a clean aesthetically pleasing appearance, being comfortable to wear and being sturdy so as to maintain shape and appearance over an extended time period.